You're okay
by ChocolateandRedBull
Summary: Prompt: In less than 1000 words, write about this: 'Date someone who will let you fall asleep in your car, drive the whole time, be okay with it, and avoid the pot holes so you sleep fine.'
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: In less than 1000 words, write about this: 'Date someone who will let you fall asleep in your car, drive the whole time, be okay with it, and avoid the pot holes so you sleep fine.**

 **I just to add a little drama to it. I'm sorry Ianto.**

Ianto Jones sat in the back of the parked ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, staring into space. Unnoticed by him, two paramedics stood a little away from him.

"Shock." One of them muttered, stealing glances at the man sitting alone by the ambulance. "The poor man, have we contacted anyone for him?"

"Yeah, he had 14 missed calls from someone called 'Jack.' I just called him back, explained what had happened and he said he'd be here as fast as he could." The first paramedic nodded, looking over at the man who had yet to break his gaze from his small puddle of shock-induced vomit a few yards from his feet.

Has he said anything yet?" The first paramedic asked. "Not a word." Replied the second. "But after what he's been through I'm just surprised he's sitting upright."

The paramedics were interrupted as tyres screeched, an SUV turned the corner and pulled up on the opposite side of the paramedics. A tall man jumped out wrapped in a navy longcoat.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He barked. "I'm here for Ianto Jones."

The paramedics gestured towards the lit ambulance, and Jack began to run towards him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the paramedic called, "he's in shock. No telling what he'd do."

Jack stopped and looked at Ianto who had yet to notice Jack's arrival. Jack's face softened, as he pulled off his longcoat, shivering a little in the autumn air.

He cautiously crept towards his friend. "Yan? Yan, it's me, it's Jack," he called softly. Ianto's gaze broke from the small pool of vomit on the ground. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes, his right eye swollen shut.

"'ack?" he choked out, as tears started to fall. Jack wrapped his coat around Ianto's shuddering shoulders and placed his arms around him as Ianto pressed his face to his chest. Jack stared at the chaos behind the parked ambulance, "It's okay, Yan, it's me, you're okay now, I promise. They can't hurt you anymore." He said softly, resting his chin on Ianto's head as he sobbed.

"C'mon, let's go home, let's get you to bed." Jack said, slowly peeling Ianto from his chest, placing his hands on his shoulders and steering him towards the SUV.

Jack nodded towards the paramedics who nodded back solemnly as Ianto stumbled towards the car.

Jack pulled open the door of the SUV and helped Ianto crawl inside, noticing him flinch as he leaned back into the seat. Jack pulled the seatbelt around him gently and closed the door as quietly as he could, quickly running around and climbing in himself.

As Jack pulled out onto the road. Ianto spoke quietly. "I-I don't want to... to go home... j-just yet, can... can we just drive around a bit first."

"Yan... I really think we should get you home..." Jack said, pityingly.

"Please." Ianto's voice was tired, pleading.

"Sure," Jack said quietly, "Anything you want."

After a half hour of driving around Cardiff, Jack chanced a look at the ever-silent Welshman. His face melted as he saw Ianto's head tilted to one side, asleep, his black eye really starting to show. Jack realised that he had just wanted some peace before going back to his flat full of deafening silences.

Jack slowed down considerably as he drove through the back streets of Cardiff, making sure to miss each pot hole he came across so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping friend.

Jack decided to take Ianto back to the Hub, let him stay with him for a while, until he was sure he can cope on his own. As he pulled into the car park, he made sure to park close to the elevator. Jack climbed out as quietly as he could, and gently lifted Ianto from the SUV. Ianto whimpered slightly at being moved, before curling into Jack's chest.

Jack stood in the lift, holding Ianto close to him as they quickly went downwards. Jack cursed the loud 'ping' it made and thanked anyone who was listening that Ianto didn't wake up.

Jack slowly made his way towards his bunker and gently lay Ianto down on the bed. Ianto whimpered at the loss of contact before latching himself onto Jack's leg. Jack made a quick decision and quickly removed his shirt, belt, suspenders and shoes and lay down beside Ianto. He smiled softly as Ianto rested his head on his chest.

Jack quickly grabbed his phone and sent a text to Gwen, Owen and Tosh:

dont come in til monday

As Jack turned off his phone he wrapped his arms around Ianto once more. "They can't hurt you anymore, Yan. You're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack half-opened his eyes and quickly glanced at the clock.

3:47am.

He ran a hand over his face as he rolled onto his side. Ianto was gone. Again. Jack sighed.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers and boots, running a hand through his hair as he made his way towards the kitchen, quickly made two cups of coffee and climbed onto the platform of the invisible lift.

It had been a month since Jack had been called to pick up Ianto and it had been a month and one day since he had woken up with Ianto by his side.

Jack shivered as the night air hit him and he smiled sadly as he spotted Ianto on the other side of the Plass, looking out onto the darkened water and leaning against the railing. Jack slowly strode over to him, handed him the cup of coffee and wordlessly stood beside him.

Long after the coffee had gone cold, Jack spoke quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?" Jack knew Ianto had nightmares. He heard him whimpering and muttering in his sleep every night.

Ianto didn't reply, but then again, Jack hadn't expected him to. He never did. He never said much of anything anymore.

Owen says it's PTSD. He says that people who have experienced the pain and torture that Ianto did would have trouble coping and functioning in normal life, for a while at least. Jack had seen this happen to too many soldiers in his lifetime and it killed him to see it happen to Ianto.

Jack had noticed that Ianto had been overly distracted over the last month. Especially when being told to do something. Jack had frequently asked Ianto for a cup of coffee in the morning, and not received it until afternoon, with nothing but a rushed apology and a quick getaway.

Between what Jack had been told on the phone that night, and Owen's injury reports, they were able to piece together roughly what had happened, and Jack was almost sick to his stomach whenever he thought about it.

No wonder Ianto was the way he was.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow?" Jack said quietly. "I could bring you home for the day, I'd come back and get you in the evening, of course." Jack said, pleading for some bit of normalcy in the man.

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'n-no,' Jack. I-I don't want to go home. I'll come to work. I'll try harder, I s-swear." He said, sounding as he wanted to cry.

"Ianto, it's not about you not trying hard. I just thought you might want a little break. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"S-sorry." He muttered quietly.

"Don't be. You don't have to be sorry for anything, Ianto, none of this is your fault." Jack said, watching Ianto's face twitch slightly as he watched the lights dance on the water.

Owen had also mentioned the stutter. Ianto was finding it hard to talk about what had happened. He never liked to show weakness. Owen had said that until he was willing to talk about what had happened, he would have this stutter as part of the PTSD. Jack had often asked Ianto a question and had to sit there for a good five minutes before he could get an answer. Owen said that the best way to handle this was to show him patience, act like nothing was different. He didn't say but Jack knew that Ianto appreciated it.

"Ma-Maybe I will go home." Ianto said after a while. "To-Tomorrow. Get- Get out of yo-your hair f-for a bit." He said, still not looking at Jack.

Jack's heart broke a little at the tone of his voice. "Yan..." he trailed.

"Y-you should g-go back to b-bed, s-sir. It's l-late. S-sorry f-for keeping you aw-wake." He said quietly, turning around. "You t-take the lift, s-sir. I'm go-gonna take the l-long way a-around."

He was gone before Jack had a chance to stop him.

* * *

"Jack?" Gwen said as she stood in the doorway of his office. "Where's Ianto today?"

"He went home for the day, I'm gonna go back and pick him up around six..." Jack said absentmindedly, flipping through his backlogged paperwork.

"Are you sure that's wise, Jack? I don't know if he should be alone right now." She said worriedly.

"He's fine, Gwen, Ianto's a big boy, he can handle himself." He said, not looking up from his files.

"Whatever you say..." she said, walking towards her desk.

Jack sighed as she left. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about Ianto too.

* * *

"You heard from Ianto yet?" Owen asked over lunch, mouth full of pizza.

"No, I haven't, Owen, because he's able to spend a day by himself without us checking up on him." Jack said, irritably.

"Just asking a question, Jack, we're all worried about him, not just you." Owen muttered.

Jack sighed.

* * *

going to stay here tonight. will get bus back in the morning. thanks. –ianto

Jack sighed when he got the text, trying to decide whether or not to call him, just to check in. But Jack knew that Ianto wanted to be alone. Knew that he could use a night to himself. Despite how much Jack's body was screaming at him to go and pick him up.

* * *

2:55 am and Jack was awoken by the cog door opening and the alarm going off. He slowly got out of bed and pulled on his trousers before climbing out of his bunker and going to check who was there. He wasn't worried, only the team could get in.

Jack just made it upstairs in time to see Ianto stumble through the door, an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Jack blinked when he saw him wearing ripped jeans, a band t-shirt with a vomit stain on the front and a checked shirt covered in mud stains. Ianto's hair was a mess, as if he'd been running his hands through it. He also had a large gash on his cheek.

Jack watched him as he stumbled over to the metal railing and leaned over it, head down, he seemed to be nursing his right arm. Jack could have sworn he heard him groan. He then watched as he stood up and stumbled slowly towards to kitchen, downing the last of the bottle.

Jack climbed down the stairs and followed Ianto to the kitchen, watching him intently. As he stood in the doorway, he saw Ianto leaning on the open door of the fridge, one hand over his eyes. Jack cleared his throat. Ianto tensed slightly, but didn't turn around, instead pulling a six-pack from the fridge and moving to the counter to pull one out.

"I think you've had enough." Jack said quietly.

"I know when I've had enough," he muttered, taking a swig and belching into his hand.

Jack moved towards Ianto and pulled the six-pack away from him and placing it back in the fridge as Ianto paled. "You okay, Yan?" Jack asked tentatively. Ianto nodded his head, still not wanting to reveal his weaknesses. Jack nodded knowingly as Ianto stared at him. He scratched his uninjured cheek before turning to the sink and puking up a mouthful of vomit, wincing visibly.

Ianto leaned over the sink and groaned. Jack placed a hand on his back, to which he flinched and shrugged it away. "D-Don't." He breathed, "Just leave me alone."

Jack sighed, knowing Ianto wouldn't cooperate when he was like this. "You can stay here." Jack said quietly as he turned to the door. "Or you can come upstairs. I'll be waiting."

* * *

It was an hour later when Ianto made an attempt at climbing the stairs, which in turn took fifteen minutes. He flopped into Jack's chair and began to spin slowly, eyes closed. "You wanna talk?" Jack asked from the top of the staircase to the bunker.

"Rather not." Ianto muttered, not opening his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked, leaning against his desk. "A bit shit." Ianto said quietly.

"How'd you cut your face?" Jack asked, trying to get the man to talk.

"I fell." Ianto muttered, sounding like a moody teenager.

"Does it hurt?" Jack questioned.

"I think I can handle it." Ianto said sarcastically.

Jack sighed. "I think I liked it better when you weren't talking."

Ianto opened his eyes, but didn't look up from his lap. "I think you liked it better when I wasn't here." Ianto murmured.

Jack sighed. "I know you don't believe that."

"You don't know what I believe." Ianto said, throwing his legs over the armrest of the chair, arm in his lap and placing a hand over his eyes.

"Okay, I know you're pretty wasted but you can lose the attitude whenever you want. I'm just trying to help." Jack said, pushing himself back to sit on the table.

Ianto shrugged.

"Yan, you're going to have to talk about it sometime." Jack said, quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" Ianto said, leg twitching anxiously. "It's over; we need to forget about it. It was nobody's fault but my own. I just got in with the wrong kind of people."

Jack watched Ianto's leg twitch and could hear his voice threatening to break.

Ianto sighed before continuing, "But they're gone now, and that's that. Drama over."

"Ianto..." Jack said, heart melting at the words he spoke.

"I just- I just... It just happened so fast, you know?" Ianto said, keeping his hand over his eyes. "Like, they were my friends, I grew up with them, and yeah, sure, I knew they were a bit on the rough side but I didn't think they'd do _that_."

"A _bit_ on the rough side? The paramedics said you were all chock-full of every drug imaginable. Hanging around in an abandoned warehouse with people like that and doing... whatever it is you guys did... is not ' _a bit_ ' rough, Ianto." Jack said incredulously.

"Yeah, okay, I went a bit crazy, you can't expect me to be this polite little shit with the perfect suits and a stick up his ass all the time. I just wanted to let go, just for a little while. I wanted to be away from all this. From life." Ianto sighed. "From me. It's an addiction and it's hard to kick, I'll admit that, I just need you and the others to stop treating me like a _fucking child_ and acting like nothing's wrong when everything so clearly is." Ianto said, voice getting angrier and more upset with each word.

"Ianto, we're not here to treat you like a child, we're here to help you get through this. You shouldn't be afraid to ask us for help, especially when we're so willing to give it. Tosh, Gwen, Owen and myself are all here for you, we're not judging you, we know how easy it is to slip into these habits. No one thinks any different of you." Jack said, almost pleading Ianto to see reason.

Ianto got up from Jack's chair and stumbled across the room to the small bathroom, to which he leaned over the sink and upchucked another mouthful of vomit, wincing visibly, head down and groaning quietly. "You okay, Ianto?"

Ianto turned to him, arm wrapped around his abdomen. "I fell..."

Jack stood up and crossed the room quickly putting his arm around Ianto, "What? What do you mean? When did you fall? Where?"

"I-I went down to the- the warehouse, just to see it, I don't know why. And the only way we could ever get in was climb a tree and get in through a broken window. I got in fine but I fell climbing out. M-My ribs. I think I hit them on the way down. And my shoulder. It hurts." Ianto said quietly, slumping back into Jack's chair, returning his hand to its place over his eyes.

"Yan, rib injuries can be pretty serious, you could have damaged a lung, I think I need to call Owen." Jack said, pulling out his phone to call the team's doctor.

Ianto's eyes shot open. "No!" he gasped. "Don't call Owen. I don't want him to know what happened."

"But, Ianto, I have to. We have to get you checked out by a doctor."

"No. I can't let him know..." Ianto said quietly.

"Let him know what-?" Jack stopped as the realisation hit him.

"You weren't alone at the warehouse, were you? Ianto, you promised me you'd tell me if you were anywhere near this stuff again. We had a deal."

"My head hurts." Ianto muttered, before groaning, "Could you turn down the lights, please?" Jack flicked on a lamp in the corner of the room and turned off the overhead lights as he pulled out his phone and dialled Owen's number.

"What do you want, Jack, it's like 4 am?" Owen grunted into his phone. "It's Ianto, I need you to come check him out, I think he's cracked some ribs and by the looks of it he's dislocated his shoulder again, and he just- he just seems a little off, he hit his head, he's pretty wasted as well."

Owen sighed. "Shit, um, yeah, sure, I'll be there in a half hour, don't let him fall asleep," he said tiredly, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Ianto, buddy, you have to stay awake for me. Owen's gonna check you for a concussion." Jack said softly.

"Ianto, I've gotta check you over, c'mon, open your eyes." Owen said, yawning.

"I don' have a c'cussion..." Ianto murmured, arm in his lap and hand over his eyes.

"Yan, we have to get you checked out, just work with us for ten minutes and you can go to sleep, I promise." Jack pleaded.

"M'fine." Ianto muttered, "Jus' g'way..." he slurred as he tried to curl away from the two men kneeling beside him.

"Ianto, I'm not here to piss around. You can sit here, and go to sleep and there could be a very large chance you won't wake up. Or I can check you over and make you feel better. You're choice." Owen said, losing his patience.

"Mmm..." Ianto hummed but made no move to get up.

"Jack, he's high as a kite, wasted beyond belief, quite possibly concussed, possible broken ribs and a probable dislocated shoulder. He's not gonna cooperate with us so we're gonna have to get him down to the medical bay ourselves." Owen said, scratching the back of his hand. "I'm gonna push the chair to the top of the stairs, and then we'll work together to carry it down, okay?" Owen said, placing his hands on the back of the chair and pushing it slowly.

* * *

Jack and Owen lowered Ianto onto the table to which he bent his legs and threw an arm over his eyes. "Lights..." he muttered.

"You're gonna have to stick it out, Ianto, I can't work in the dark." Owen muttered, pulling Ianto's mud and vomit stained shirt up and inspecting his ribcage. Owen winced as he saw the deep purple bruises already starting to form. Ianto winced and pulled away as Owen lightly placed his fingers on his lower ribs. Owen sighed as he started up the X-ray.

"Okay, Ianto, while we wait for the X-ray, I'm just gonna check your head. I know you don't want to but you're going to have to open your eyes for just a little bit." Owen said, picking up his doctor's flashlight and flicking it on.

Ianto groaned, "No..." he whined, screwing his eyes shut even more.

"Jack?" Owen said nodding to Ianto. Jack sighed and pulled Ianto's functioning arm from above his face and held it down while Owen held his eye open as he shone a light into them, looking for the telltale signs of concussion. Ianto groaned and tried to pull away as Owen finished up.

Jack looked at him questioningly. Owen tapped Ianto's cheek, "Ianto, buddy, stay awake for me, I just need to reset your shoulder and then you can go to sleep, I swear. You have a mild concussion but I'm gonna stay here without to make sure you're okay." Owen said loudly into Ianto's ear. Ianto mumbled and tried to pull away from the sound and the sting of Owen cleaning the gash on his face.

Once Owen had finished disinfecting Ianto's face and tending to is cracked ribs, he tapped his face again and said loudly to get his attention: "C'mon, Ianto, sit up, we have to get this shoulder fixed."

Ianto groaned again and made no more to sit up. With the help of Jack, Owen got Ianto sitting up and as Jack held him steady, Owen grabbed Ianto's shoulder and quickly twisted it. Jack's eyes squeezed shut as Ianto cried out. Owen let Ianto lie back down for a moment to catch his breath. Owen took a deep breath.

Ianto groaned loudly and gagged. "Shit." Owen muttered before dragged Ianto upwards and picking up a kidney dish and shoving it under his chin as he retched. "C'mon, buddy, there's no need for this," Owen said quietly, "get it up and you can go to bed." Ianto groaned as he finished and spat into the dish.

"You think you can walk?" Jack asked softly as they helped Ianto sit up again. Ianto muttered something incoherent as he tried to stand up, but his knees quickly buckled.

It took Jack and Owen 10 minutes to get Ianto into bed.

 ** _I know it's been a while, and I wasn't really planning on continuing this fic, but I had this idea in the back of my mind for a couple of days and last night I just started writing and didn't stop. I know it's not great, but granted I am concussed so give me a little credit. Review and let me know if I should continue this any more. xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Ianto Jones began to return to consciousness he immediately regretted it. He knew what would come next. The paranoia, the pain, the overwhelming sense of emptiness. He wished he could just stay asleep. As he started to get more aware of his surroundings he thought he felt more pain than usual. Then his memories from the last month caught up with him.

* * *

 _He was on a high. Not as good as the one's he'd had before but it was better than being sober._

 _But then again, anything was better than being sober._

 _He was lying on one of the old, dirty mattresses that Deano had found._

 _His arm hurt. He didn't think that needle was clean enough. But he'd never cared before so why should he care now? What's the worst that could happen?_

 _Jack would freak if he saw him like this. He should call Jack. He's been trying to call him, he's wondering where he was. As if he cares, though, he probably just wants a cup of coffee or something, Ianto thought. Fucking Teaboy that's all he is to them._

 _Ianto opened his eyes slowly when he heard the rest of his friends drive into the yards, whooping, laughing and screaming. They were revving up the car, trying to let the people inside know they were here. They wanted them to go out, and that means they've done it._

 _"_ _Right, boys, we've done it!" They screamed as the men climbed down from the tree. "We've finally done it! We broke in and there it was, just sitting there in all its purple glory." That's when Ianto noticed they weren't driving Kev's car, they we're driving the Saint's truck. Ianto couldn't deny the shiver of fear at the thought of what was to come when the Saint's find out that they've got their truck._

 _The Murdock Saint's, or Saint's, were a group of guys who'd lived across town since as far back as Ianto could remember. They weren't exactly a gang but people knew not to mess around when they saw the purple truck come down the road. Once you stayed out of there way, they never bothered you, they'd even been known to help people. But Ianto's friends didn't exactly like to stay out of their way. Ianto was never sure exactly what happened to start the feud between the Saint's and them, but he knew it was something to do with Nick and the Saint's leader's sister. Ianto thought it best to stay out of it._

 _"_ _Is that such a good idea?" Someone behind Ianto said. Wes, maybe? Ianto's sense of recognition wasn't too good when he was high, he'd noticed. "Who gives a fuck?" Someone else shouted. "It's brilliant! We have to take it for a lap of honour 'round the estates!"_

 _Ianto scratched at the inside of his elbow, picking at the small scabs that had formed where he'd put the needles in wrong._

 _"_ _But, what happens when the Saint's find out that we took it? They'll kill us."_

 _"_ _We'll arm ourselves then." Someone shouted, which was greeted by a laugh._

* * *

 _An hour later, everyone was back inside, out of the rain that had started to fall. Ianto scratched at his arm once more before he heard a car pull of upside. He froze. He heard shouting and banging outside and watching as some of the guys stood up and hopped up onto the pile of boxes and disappeared out the window. All was quiet until shouting was heard and a loud thud._

 _Everyone was on their feet within seconds and they hopped out the window to see what was happening outside._

 _As Ianto hopped from the last branch of tree he caught sight of Nick in a heap on the ground and he didn't seem to be moving. Ianto wanted nothing more than to run over to him and make sure he was okay but the sheer number of Saint's standing in front of them made him think twice._

 _Ianto can't remember exactly what happened next but he knows that there was a lot of shouting, a lot of swearing and next thing he knew he was on the ground getting a boot to the face. He grabbed the Saint's ankle and pulled, twisted it sharply, only stopping when he heard a crack and a cry from the man._

 _Ianto quickly got to his feet and ran over to where a Saint was wrestling with Deano, gave a single swift kick to his kneecap and grabbed him in a headlock for enough time to Deano get up, dust himself off and kick the Saint in the stomach. Ianto let go and Deano quickly grabbed his head and slammed it into the concrete._

 _People were dropping to the ground left, right and centre as he and Deano ran from one brawl to the next, helping where they could. Soon, each small fight merged into one big one, revolving solely around the leader of the Saints and Nick. Ianto was so mesmerised by the fight that he almost didn't see the flash of silver as it was pulled from a pocket and handed quickly to the leader of the Saints. Ianto didn't think twice. He dived and tackled the Saint to the ground, pulling his wrist back until the loud crack was heard and the knife was dropped._

 _Ianto then stood up and kicked the man in the head, the anger in him not ceasing until long after he had stopped moving. Ianto stood over the leader of the Saints and froze as he realised what he'd done. Every man stood staring, wondering who this small, scrawny git was and how had he just taken down the leader of the Murdock Saint's._

 _Then sirens were heard. They could see the flashing lights in the distance and everyone quickly panicked and ran. Ianto didn't know what to do, he couldn't see a way out of this situation. He looked down to see the knife in his hand, when had he picked that up? He couldn't move with fear._

 _Then he saw Nick running at him, screaming something. Ianto couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He just saw his lips moving, contorting with each yell. Ianto turned just in time to see that the warehouse was engulfed in flames. One of the Saints must have set it alight. He stood watching the blaze in horror, forgetting about the unconscious man at his feet, the knife in his hand and the approaching sirens until Nick collided with him, knocking him to the ground._

 _Nick pulled the knife from Ianto's fist and punched him in the face. "What are you doing?!" Ianto yelled. "I'm saving your ass!" cried Nick as he stood above the Saint with the knife in his hand, with a look in his eye that Ianto had never seen before. Then he turned around to kick Ianto in the face._

 _Ianto can't remember much of what happened next._

* * *

 _"_ _Hello? You okay? Can you hear us? Come on, wake up..." Ianto heard voices echoing through his head. He groaned._

 _"_ _There we go, come on now, almost there..." Ianto groaned once more before letting his eyes flutter open, being greeted by the sight of two paramedics standing over him. Ianto turned his head to the side and looked at the chaos. The fire was almost put out, dozens of firemen tending to it; the Saint's leader was being taken away in body bag, having left a large pool of blood on the ground. Ianto turned his head the other way, and caught sight of Nick being taken away in a pair of handcuffs. Ianto stared on in shock._

 _Ianto dragged his arm up to lightly press his fingers to his newly blackened eye and wincing. The paramedics were still talking to him, and then they grabbed his arms and helped him stand up. Ianto stumbled a few steps towards the parked ambulance before leaning over a retching onto the ground, coughing and spluttering. A paramedic patted his back and hauled him upwards when he'd finished. They led him over to a parked ambulance where they sat him down, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and treated his injuries._

 _Ianto's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and let it slip through his fingers, landing on the ground with a soft thud, one of the paramedics picked it up soon after it had rang out, and when he saw that there had been 14 missed calls from Jack, he called him back and explained what happened. Ianto couldn't concentrate on what was happening around him, he just couldn't get himself to focus._

 _Next thing he knew, Jack was wrapping his coat around his shoulders and he was being led towards the SUV. He'd pleaded with Jack to let them drive around for a bit, not wanting to go back to his quiet flat just yet._

 _He woke up 14 hours later._

* * *

 _"_ Ianto? You awake?" Jack whispered from his spot in the corner of the room. Ianto groaned and shushed him, before trying to roll over but wincing as the pain shot through his ribs and shoulder. "Come on, Ianto, I know it hurts but you can't spend the day in bed."

"Yes, I can." Ianto muttered into his pillow.

"You think you can get up?" Jack said quietly.

"Can't. Hurts too much." Ianto said, voice slightly strained.

"Do you want me to get Owen?" Jack asked, panicking slightly.

"It doesn't hurt _that_ much." Ianto said with a scoff and another wince.

Jack sighed. Ianto scratched at the inside of his elbow, but opened his eyes to find in wrapped in a thick, white bandage.

Jack watched him. "It was infected." He said quietly, "The needles you were using weren't clean enough. Owen spent ages filling you with every antibiotic we have. But he say's you'll be fine now." Jack wasn't looking at him. Ianto recognised it as he was or afraid, or had been afraid, he wasn't quite sure.

"Jack, I- I'm sorry, okay? About everything, I really didn't mean it to get this far. I only went last night just to see the wreck, I had no plans on actually using, but some of the boys were there, and I don't know what came over me..." Ianto said, trying to catch Jack's eye.

Jack sighed. "I know, Ianto, I know it's not your fault, and I know you didn't mean for this to happen. I was just... scared; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Ianto was at a loss for words.

"I'll let you get back to sleep."

Jack was gone before Ianto had the chance to say anything else.

* * *

Ianto sat in Owen's chair, leg fidgeting and biting his nails. "My ribs hurt!" he called to no one in particular.

"I'd expect so; it's only been a week!" Owen called back.

"You're not being very helpful," Ianto said, matter-of-factly.

"There's nothing more I can do for you, Ianto, I've patched you up, you're just going to have to deal it." Owen sighs.

"But I'm starving," Ianto whined.

"No, you're not," Owen stated. "You're just going through withdrawal. That's why you're so restless, and that's why you're so _fucking_ _annoying."_

"Rude," Ianto muttered.

"That's what I'm here for," Owen muttered back.

"Can't I, like, do something?" Ianto asked, scratching at a scab on his hand.

Owen turned to him. "Like what, Ianto? What do you want to do?"

Ianto stopped. "Well, I don't know..."

Owen sighed. "Exactly, you don't know. Now shut up while I try and get this work done."

Ianto made a face and went back to biting his finger nails. He winced as one started to bleed.

"I told you to stop biting it, you fucking idiot." Owen muttered, two minutes later as he was placing a plaster around Ianto's finger.

Ianto used his good arm to punch Owen in the ribs.

* * *

 _"_ _I can't do this!"_ Ianto shouted, kicking over Jack's chair.

Jack stood behind Ianto, paperwork in hand.

"Ianto, it's been a month and a half, I know this withdrawal is killing you, but you're so close, we're all here for you." Jack said, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck off, Jack." Ianto muttered, storming out.

"Owen, lock the doors, he's doing a runner again." Jack muttered into the comms.

Jack watched as Ianto made it to the door and found it locked. "Oh, for _fuck's_ _sake!_ " He screamed, making everyone in the Hub jump. Ianto then turned on his heel and made his way to the archives.

He didn't return for four hours.

* * *

"Ianto, buddy, you've gotta stay awake, I know it's a symptom of your withdrawal but you can beat this, I know you can." Jack said, looking at Ianto in the rear-view mirror, whose head had been drooping for the past ten minutes.

Ianto mumbled something incoherent and let his head fall against the window of the SUV. Owen pinched Ianto's leg. "C'mon, Ianto, stay awake, don't give in to it."

Without opening his eyes Ianto reached over and gave Owen a dead arm.

"Harsh." Owen muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Ianto, you can't keep doing that, we're just trying to help you." Jack said, as if scolding a child.

However something told Jack that he didn't care as his head dropped to Gwen's shoulder, murmuring incoherently.

* * *

"Well, it's been over a month since you've shown any signs of withdrawal..." Owen said. "I think you're over the worst of it." Owen said, snapping off his medical gloves. Both Jack and Ianto sighed in relief.

Ianto put his head in his hands and Jack watched as his shoulders shuddered. Jack tentatively placed his arms around Ianto and held him to his chest.

"I can't believe it," Ianto said into Jack's shoulder. "It's finally over."

"Yan, its okay, buddy, you're fine. We're here, it's over." Jack whispered into his ear. "Its okay, Ianto, _you're okay._ "

 **Okay, so last chapter, I don't know if it's good or not, but sure we'll just leave it here. Hope you enjoy it, but if you don't well there's not much I can do about it. (Just remember that this story was made on a prompt, so if you have any more well I'm sure I could have a crack at it.) xxx**


End file.
